winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaryl
Amaryl is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Amaryl has a bob-cut hairstyle with orange-blonde hair. She wears an olive green top with light green short sleeves and wears khaki shorts with white fur on the ends of the legs and an orange-brown belt. Her shoes are orange and khaki flat-boots. She has an alternate civilian outfit in which she wears an orange shirt with yellow straps. |-|Fairy Form= Amaryl wears a sparkling olive green dress with a light green part on the top that connects to a red gem and continues to a point and is tied with green neck trim and the same light green colored mini-shorts on under them with green trim. Her boots are ankle-height and light green. Her wings have leaflets on them and are lavender with hot pink tips. Amaryl Fairy.jpg |-|Explorer= She wears light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short-sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a green short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. Amaryl - Explorer.jpg Personality Amaryl has a bit of an attitude and an innate ability to hold a grudge, though it depends entirely on the person with whom she is interacting and the situation at hand. Despite these qualities, she seems to be quite popular and has many friends like Mirta and Lucy. Like the students at Alfea, she can be nice and does good things. Stella and Amaryl did not get along well early in the series. In Season 2, she tried to use a spell to attack Stella in class, but was stopped by Professor Palladium and almost got expelled because of her actions. In Season 3, Amaryl and Stella seemed to put aside their quarrels because in one episode she is seen in front of the school with Faragonda, Griselda, Mirta, and the Winx Club and at the end Stella and Amaryl are waiting together with the other girls for Faragonda's speech. Series |-|Season 1= Amaryl was first seen in "The Black-Mud Swamp" along with other students. She teamed up with Francine and another girl for the outdoor exercise, but the Hunting Troll attacked Amaryl and her team. After they were saved by the Specialists, she made fun of them, hinting toward an unappreciated nature. Later when the Winx received their grading from Professor Palladium she complained saying it was not fair as the Winx had arrived very late. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. She was furious that the ability to resist temptation was Wizgiz's actual quiz. In "The Fall of Magix" she is seen screaming and then running hastily behind Stella. She is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She then celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. Wizgiz was explaining to her class of the concept of magical opposites, and that one cannot exist without the other. Wizgiz told her class to look at his hand and Amaryl points out that there is nothing in it until he turns off the lights, revealing the tiny ball of light, illuminating the darkened room. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Professor Avalon's Secret", Amaryl was eating breakfast and teased Stella when her food was starting to stack up on her randomly, though Stella was not amused. She is later seen in the garden. Then in Palladium's class, after explaining what technical charms are to his class, he then allowed them to practice it. He first demonstrated the spell and asked for a volunteer. Originally, Stella volunteered until Palladium told her of the consequence of doing the spell wrong and she then volunteers Amaryl. Amaryl did the spell correctly but instead of choosing one of the targets, she chose Stella. She launches her spell but Palladium stopped it and scolded her harshly. She is later seen in Professor Avalon's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex, she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Faragonda's class again. Amaryl is seen with Mirta and Lucy at Musa's concert during Season 2 and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. |-|Season 3= She is seen in front of the school with Faragonda, Griselda, Mirta, and the Winx Club. |-|Season 4= Amaryl was among the Alfea fairies who were excited to see the Winx again. She even asked Bloom for her autograph. |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea," she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Movies Magical Adventure Coming Soon... Magical Abilities As the Fairy of Starlight, Amaryl as light-based powers that revolve around stars. She can use the stars to help her navigate. Amaryl may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *'Plasma Sphere' *'Devouring Beam' Trivia *So far, Amaryl has appeared in every season except for Season 6. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure